This invention relates to lock assemblies for tiltable truck cab structures.
In one known type of truck, a cab structure is mounted on the body structure of the truck for movement between a normal operating position and a tilted position in which access can be gained to the engine compartment of the truck. The tiltable cab structure is held in the normal operating position by a lock assembly which normally is operated by a handle located on the exterior of the cab.
Hitherto, a single lock assembly has been provided for the cab structure. Failure of this lock assembly as a result, for example, of an impact, could therefore result in the cab structure tilting whilst the vehicle is occupied.